team_fortress_classicfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyro
The Pyro is a playable class in Team Fortress Classic. He possesses fairly high health and medium armor. He moves at a medium speed, and his weapons are designed to incite confusion and deal damage over time. Basic Strategy * Avoid water sources as your potential victims can extinguish themselves. * Your Incendiary Cannon is your incendiary Rocket Launcher. If you can't deal direct hits, use splash damage in a similar fashion to a Soldier's Rocket Launcher. Note that the blast radius is much larger than the Rocket Launcher and sets enemies on fire, and the heat travels through thin walls. * Your Flamethrower is your standard Flamethrower. It is to be used at close-mid range. The flame sprites travel a decent distance, unlike what some sources say. You should still stick to this weapon for mainly close encounters. A major problem, however, is that against faster classes (like Scout and Medic) the flames may be a bit too slow to catch them, depending on your position relative to the enemy * By hitting your enemies with your different flame weapons, you can stack the afterburn damage. A common strategy is to bombard the enemy team from long range with the Incendiary Cannon, and to then burn them again with the Flamethrower and Napalm Grenades. * The Afterburn of the Pyro in TFC is drastically slower than in Quake Team Fortress. Attempting to leave someone to fall to afterburn without using Frag Grenades and/or burning them heavily is rather unwise, especially if they are standing near a resupply bag. Demomen and lighter classes have a greater chance of falling to afterburn than a Soldier or HWGuy. * Try to play both offensively and defensively depending upon the situation. * Napalm Grenades are a great area denial tool. They are also great at disrupting enemies vision and aim. * Use all of your fire-based weapons to cause confusion among members of the other team. The flame sprites can obstruct enemy vision, especially Snipers, but, obstructing enemy vision this way is not as effective as concing the enemy. * Use your Single-Barrel Shotgun as a last resort or at really long range. It should seldom be used, if at all. You can also use this gun underwater, or after using a Frag grenade on a medium-light class to finish them off. * The afterburn damage seems to be capped. This is best seen with using the Incendiary Cannon. Firing more than three rockets at an enemy will not cause afterburn damage, as the flames will cancel out, forcing the player to start burning the enemy again. It is best to use only 3 rockets in this instance if you desire to inflict afterburn damage. With the Flamethrower and Napalm Grenade, the situation is not as consistent and not as observable. * At some random instances, a Pyro can catch fire. This is not common and not well known. It is possibly due to a Pyro being depleted of Asbestos Armor, as all classes come with a special armor type. Special Abilities Class Skill: Selects Flamethrower. Abilities: Can't be set on fire. Weapons Grenades